


Swallow

by ellasbeth



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coercion, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dubious Consent, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Sex, Poor Loki (Marvel), Sex Magic, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasbeth/pseuds/ellasbeth
Summary: Thor develops an unhealthy fixation with Loki, leading him down a dark path to bring the Trickster permanently to his side.





	Swallow

Thor couldn’t stop watching Loki eat, the little hum of enjoyment from the flavours, the wrap of his lips around the spoon, the movement of his long slender throat as he swallowed. Beautiful, he thought before he was able to cut himself off, gaze becoming almost more intense as Loki swallowed another mouthful. Quickly he moved his gaze, not wanting his brother to notice his fascination, and shifted slightly to adjust his burgeoning erection under the table. He laughed vaguely at something Fandral said next to him, re-joining the conversation only a fraction of a second too late. The feast was boisterous as per usual, and Thor was consuming enough mead to ensure his merriment would continue for many hours to come. He wasn’t sure when the fascination had begun, when his ever roaming gaze had stopped landing briefly upon the eager young women who crossed his path and had landed squarely upon the slender, and very male, shoulders of his younger brother. Shame rippled through him, he was supposed to protect his baby brother, and all he could do was stare: imagining those lips engaged in more lewd actions, wanting to draw moans from that mouth for different reasons all together. Again he forced himself to engage in the conversation happening around him, and desperately willed his erection away.

A few months had passed and Loki had not turned up to dinner again, an almost common occurance at this point, and Thor eagerly volunteered to take the dinner to his wayward brother.  
“He will be in the Library again,” He said, trying to contain the anticipation which was spreading through his body, forcing his voice into cool nonchalance, “I will take some food to him and remind him of his duties.”  
His father inclined his head slightly, irritation creased into his brow, before returning his focus to the diplomat trying to make his case for further support for his realm over another glass of wine. Thor caught his mother’s eye and they smiled in equal fondness, Loki was well known for his ability to get too wrapped up in his seidr studies. He dropped to a knee quickly, hand pressed over his hammering heart, before standing to collect the bowl of stew, and making his leave. As he passed his friends he made an over exaggerated gesture of exasperation, gesturing at the bowl and to the empty space at the royal table. He noticed their glowers, and almost felt a pang of regret for not defending his little brother as he should, but the pull was growing. The temptation was almost unbearable, and he remembered the first time he’d acted upon his depraved thoughts. He hadn’t known what had come over him, the thought of Loki eating had overwhelmed him, and he’d found himself slipping from a feast into an empty room, hand wrapping around his aching cock and bringing himself to climax, spilling across his hand and onto the stone floor. He’d stared at his semen covered fingers, wishing that he could slip them into Loki’s supple mouth, forcing him to clean him, making him swallow his seed, and found an idea forming in his mind.

Once out of sight he began to move quickly, keeping a watchful eye for servants and curious nobles who would profit from witnessing a prince of Asgard engaging in something so untoward. Slipping into a curtain covered alcove he freed himself from his breeches, moaning as his erection met cool air, and wrapped his hand firmly around his cock. He bit his lip sharply, suppressing a moan as he engaged in the unforgivable deed he was committing. He pictured Loki’s pretty face as he stroked himself, swiping his thumb across the head, and felt his orgasm approaching quickly. Loki's lips parting eagerly, begging for Thor's touch, begging for everything Thor could give, wrapping around Thor's aching cock... A quiet, strangled cry left his lips as he came, muffled as he pressed his mouth into his shoulder, seed spilling across his fingers and into the waiting bowl of stew which would soon be presented to Loki. He continued stroking himself through his orgasm, riding high on anticipation as he thought of what was to come. Watching his brother swallow down his cum without a care, knowing that his seed as a fertility god would work its way into Loki’s system, slowly instilling a need which could only be satisfied by Thor. Covering himself again he slowly stirred the soup, watching his cum disappear into the mixture, and after listening for a moment he emerged from the alcove before continuing the walk to the library and the object of his forbidden desires.

He entered the Library, uncaring of the splendour before him as ever, the stacks of books in the golden shelves of little interest to him as the dark head of hair came into view, hunched over a book as he was wont to do. He took a steadying breath, paranoia about how flushed he could be tugged at him, and he quickly checked himself in a mirror. He looked fine, face flushed as though he had been drinking.  
“Loki?” He called, “You have missed another feast, and Father is most displeased. However, he has allowed me to bring you some on the basis that you will attend the evening meals as you should.”  
Loki’s head rolled back to rest on the back of the fainting couch, green eyes sparkling with irritation. “What can I say? An evening spent in the library was far more appealing than dealing with the boors who wish to speak to me in order to curry favour while speaking ill when my back is turned.”  
Thor sighed, offering the tainted soup in silence. He knew that he wouldn’t win the argument, but he was also aware that Loki would attend the next few feasts in order to escape one of the Allfather’s slightly out of proportion disciplines. Loki straightened and turned, a slender pale hand reaching out to grasp the bowl. He turned away again, beginning his meal, and Thor licked his lips gently, wanting to groan as the spoon passed Loki’s lips.  
“Are you going to sit? Or are you required at the feast?” Loki questioned, still enraptured in the stew before him, oblivious to Thor’s heavy gaze. “I swear the food is tasting better than ever these days…”  
Thor grinned, “You think so, brother? Maybe the cooks have been using a new recipe recently.”  
He moved to sit beside his brother, resting a palm at the back of his neck, a gesture which was considered almost too intimate for brothers, but old enough in their relationship to not cause questions. He felt the muscles in Loki’s throat working, swallowing down his spend, and Thor began stroking gently, enjoying the softness of Loki’s flesh. “Attending the feasts would improve your relationship with father, and it would please mother greatly…”  
“Your manipulation is quite evident.” Loki said coolly, tensing slightly beneath Thor’s hand, before sighing. “Father… is displeased with me no matter what my decisions are. He would only be satisfied if I… it does not matter. I will attend the next feasts, I will discuss the petty needs of the noblemen as you wish.”  
Thor smiled warmly, continuing to stroke his fingers across Loki’s neck, watching intently as Loki’s spoon scraped the bottom of the bowl, Loki unconsciously gathering as much of the remaining liquid onto the spoon as possible. His eyed flickered closed as he slipped it into his mouth, moaning a little. “You wanting some privacy there, brother?” He teased, trying to remove the edge from his voice, hand tightening almost unnoticeably.  
Loki breathed shakily, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, “N-no. I’m fine, it’s just really good stew today. I need to leave.” He stood abruptly, shaking off Thor’s hand, and as he turned quickly away Thor noticed the bulge in his trousers.  
“Is everything ok, Loki? Anything you need?”  
He watched as a shudder seemed to ripple through Loki, and he felt a slither of triumph wash through him. Instead of answering, Loki slipped through the golden doors, and took a swift pace towards his own chambers. Thor smiled and pressed a hand to his aching cock, groaning in contentment, the ritual was working.

Thor was a fertility god at heart, and when the need to possess Loki had refused to leave he had realised: Loki was his intended Vessel, the one guided to him by the Norns themselves. Immediately, he had begun to research, doing so covertly so that no one was suspicious of his sudden turn towards the scholarly, holed up in his chambers reading deep into the night. After weeks of research, and his desires only growing in intensity, he had found a ritual. One that would slowly instil a need in the victim, one that would slowly lead them to the caster’s will. As his eyes ran over the ancient text, he shivered in anticipation: the solution to his problem was far better than he had ever dared to hope. He had slowly begun the process of slipping his seed into Loki’s food, his drinks, anything that would enter his system and continue the effects of the spell, and he began to crave the days where he had the excuse of hand delivering Loki’s food to him, every missed feast turned from irritation to the perfect opportunity. Allowing him to observe Loki in private, allowing him to gaze without worry of others observing him, the spell ensuring that Loki’s concentration was solely on eagerly consuming the contents of his bowl. There should, he considered, be no harmful effects, or anything extremely noticeable except for the craving of the substance which was being used for the spell, and that would set in slowly enough to avoid suspicion from his, oh so clever, little brother. 

Thor groaned as he was forced awake by banging on his door, the slight aches and pains in his body from fighting and sleeping on floor mats making themselves known to him as he emerged further into consciousness. He’d been away for many weeks, sent to contain an uprising for their Vanir allies, fighting cowardly sorcerers who attempted to kill them from afar. He’d been concerned at first, worried that the interruption of his ritual would cause it to fail and mean his many months of work would have to begin again. Instead, he had read with glee, once the six month mark had been passed, removal of the seed from the diet would result in desperation, in the victim searching for the source until satisfied.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming…” He muttered, dragging himself from the warmth of his bed, stumbling across the room, and opening the door, opening his mouth to reprimand the person outside.  
Instead he was met with an appealing sight. Loki was flushed, his lips bitten red, and his eyes and hair wild. “Brother.” He whispered, “I-I apologise for the lateness of the hour but…” He tried to suppress a shaky sob, “there’s something wrong with me.” He seemed to focus for a moment, mortification entering his gaze, “I-I can’t stay, it’s very late, you must be exhausted, I should leave.”  
Thor snagged his brother’s slender wrist, enjoying the feeling of his fingers overlapping themselves, and pulled Loki into his room. “What do you need, brother?” Fabricated concern laced his tone, and he pressed a hand to Loki’s feverish forehead, instantly guessing the cause of this malady. Loki moaned in want as he did, pressing heated skin into the palm of Thor’s hand.  
“I-I don’t know… something has been pulling me here for the past several weeks. Something I need. I think I’ve been cursed. I don’t know how to break it, nothing I’ve tried has worked.” Loki pushed further forward, unconsciously seeking as much contact as he could, hands coming up to clasp Thor’s bare arms.  
Thor slipped his hand down Loki’s cheek, resting his thumb at the corner of Loki’s mouth, and yelped as Loki’s tongue traced it and drew his digit into his mouth.  
“What are you doing?” Thor exclaimed, pressing his thumb deeper into the wet heat as Loki sucked desperately. Small whines escaped his throat as he worked his tongue around the thumb, seeming to enjoy the taste of Thor’s skin, before reluctantly pulling off in order to answer Thor’s question.  
“I’m sorry, but it’s you. I need something from you…” Loki’s eyes flickered downwards, and they widened suddenly, horror and want warring in his eyes, “oh no, that can’t be right…” His voice shook with an apparent split between what he knew and what the ritual had forced into him. Thor could wait, he knew which one would win.  
“I want to help you Loki, but you need to tell me what you need from me. Or… you need to leave, I have many things-“ He forced himself to pull away, firmly extricating himself from Loki’s desperate hold, watching intently as Loki’s expression changed to desperation.  
“No, _please_ , I can’t rest, it’s taking over everything. All I can think of is… you. I-I…” He swallowed, shame and desperation warring in his eyes, “I think I need you to fuck me. I want you to. I know it’s wrong, and I know you’re an honourable man, but you have to help me. I feel like I’m losing my mind…” Thor watched as his eyes unfocussed and drifted to Thor’s hardening crotch, lips wetted by a flickering tongue, panting breaths escaping from his open mouth.  
Thor pressed curious fingers into Loki’s mouth and stifled a moan as he began sucking desperately, seeking some form of fulfilment, the relief quickly chased from his eyes as the ritual rejected the fingers spearing Loki’s lips, urging him to seek out the true goal of the geas, forcing Loki to pull off Thor’s fingers.  
“Not enough,” he whispered morosely, still mouthing at the tips of Thor’s fingers.  
Thor took him gently by the shoulders, a gesture that could have been reassuring if it had been sincere, “I understand brother, let me give you what you need.”  
Slowly, he undressed his brother, backing him toward the bed. He paused for a moment, enjoying the sprawl of long, toned limbs against the red fabric, and the mussed black hair splayed across the pillow. Loki whined, squirming on the bed as the ritual began increasing the need he was experiencing with the proximity of its goal. Thor stripped quickly from his sleep clothes, and advanced on the body before him. Loki sat up, lips parted unconsciously as his eyes fixed on Thor’s thickening cock, desperate desire clear in his gaze.  
“Please,” he whispered, voice raw. “ _Please_.”  
“Do not worry, brother, I will give you everything you desire.” Thor pushed him back gently until he rested back on the bed, and Thor came to rest on Loki’s chest.

Gently he advanced, watching smugly as Loki strained upwards. He pressed the head of his cock against Loki’s lips, enjoying the small kitten licks against the tip, and moaned as Loki eagerly took it into his throat, despite the slight awkwardness of the position. It was everything he’d ever wanted, the constriction of Loki’s throat as he eagerly choked himself on Thor’s cock. Loki sucked as though his life depended on it, clearly trying his best to ignore the gag reflex which attempted to force Thor from his throat. Despite the intense pleasure, Thor frowned for a moment, this wasn’t ideal. Their movements were too limited in this position, as pleasurable as it was proving to be. With a considering look, Thor pulled away, smiling as Loki tried to follow, small hoarse pleas emerging from his aching throat, and guided him from the bed to the floor. “This,” he panted, “this will work better…”  
Loki shuffled between his spread thighs, and swallowed him down immediately, his rhythm uneven in his enthusiasm. The submission was so close to the instinctiveness described in the ritual, Loki obeying without thought, focussed on satiating the need which burned inside. Thor gazed down at his usually proud brother, cock lodged deep in his mouth and throat, eyes closed in relief, fingers grasping at Thor’s thighs as he tried to press the cock further down his throat with every thrust. Thor trembled as he felt the vibrations of Loki’s moans ripple through his cock, an expression of pure bliss on his face. Thor moaned, and buried his fingers in Loki’s hair, pulling him further onto his cock until his nose rested on his belly, enjoying the little choked noises which escaped from his throat as he forced him to remain in place.  
“You’re so good brother, so so good.” Loki tried to answer, vibrations pushing Thor over the edge and allowing him to spill into Loki’s eager mouth. Moans as Loki drank made Thor tremble, fingers clenching in Loki’s hair, keeping him close, ensuring that his come painted Loki’s willing throat. “You’re perfect, so perfect. Good, Loki, you’re doing so good.” Thor kept up his litany of praise, watching as spend began to leak from the lips around his cock as he overwhelmed his brother’s throat, and smiled benevolently at his little brother.  
Gently, he pulled Loki off his cock, watching as excess come trickled from his lips, and decided that he had never looked so beautiful: face ruddy, eyes glistening with tears, come smeared around his swollen lips. As he enjoyed the mess on Loki’s face, Thor began collecting the excess spend from Loki’s skin, covering his fingers as thoroughly as possible, carefully gathering a sizeable dollop on his fingers. Loki looked rapturous as the binding completed, gently but permanently sealing the ritual into his mind, and eagerly accepted Thor’s fingers into his mouth, tongue laving and eagerly swallowing down Thor’s come. Thor tugged his head back to meet his eyes and grinned in triumph at the foggy eyes of his Vessel.  
“You’re mine, little Loki, you always were. My true Vessel. You'll take everything I give you, my cock, my seed, you will be constantly full of me. I can give you what you need for the rest of time, you know this is what you need.”  
Loki nodded, still sucking down come slicked fingers, expression blissful. “Yes,” He mumbled around the intrusion, voice garbled, “yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing about a bit. Apologies for any OOC, but it comes a little with the dark!Thor tag.
> 
> Formatting is fixed.


End file.
